heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaryllis
rainbows PIRATE HEALER RAINWING shes lovely theme song is becomes the color by Emily Wells appearance Amaryllis doesn't look like the kind of dragoness who belongs in a group of cutthroat pirates. She appears more at home in a market stall, or behind the counter of a store packed to the brim with arrays of stones and herbs. But there she is, standing amongst these vicious criminals, and being a criminal herself. Amaryllis is a small dragoness, skinny, with bright, attentive eyes and a wide smile. Her colors vary- some days she's a deep sea emerald with splashes of buttery cream, others she's the shade of a deep purple shadow accented with dashes of crimson. However, she seems to favor a shade of rich peacock blue, her spots and horns in rich sun yellow and her frill and wings shifting green-silver. Despite being small, this RainWing appears much bulkier than she actually is, buried deep under layers and layers of clothing. Her clothes, too, encompass the whole color spectrum; a mishmash of every pattern, shade and cut draped on her little form until one wonders how she can even walk. The clothes are more often than not frayed and old, patched up with more mismatched cloth. In colder climates, Amaryllis will accent her usual garb with thick furs and various coats, usually of leather. She refuses to wear shoes at any time. When in a warmer area, she'll shed clothes, sometimes going down to just a close-fitting, long-sleeve shirt with a draping skirt. Metal and jewels glint all along this display of color, beads and trinkets draped around her neck, face and limbs. Ama makes her own jewellery, and she takes great pride in it, wearing up to ten necklaces on her slender neck at once. Her ears, horns, nostrils and tongue are all pierced, and shimmer with gold or silver at all times. At her side, hanging from a loose belt of rope, a cutlass shines, proclaiming her as one not to be crossed. Bottles clank against its metal, full of unusual and unidentifiable liquids, and in Amaryllis's talons, these are far more useful than cold steel. personality - the crew healer - mmmmm A leSBIAN!!!! - can identify most stones and herbs on sight - the grandma of the group (except to dual) - a huge sweetie, takes really good care of everyone - would die for the crew - always got loads of weird sayings that make little sense - laughs a lot - basically everyone on the crew loves her bc she's such a ray of sunshine abilities - average RainWing stuff, camouflage, venom, prehensile tail - memorized so many poisons it's not even funny - prolifent at poison mixing, in fact, she mixes them for the crew to use as weapons - can fight, usually with her venom, but she has a cutlass - bad at that and prefers to use her poison - knows a lot of witchy weird stuff - practices magick woooo history - member of a traveling family of healers/witches - learned the trade from her parents - they always traveled to the sea kingdom at least twice a year - loves loves loves the ocean - eventually, once she got older, decided to start a shop in a port town, leaving her family - one day she bumped into serina at the market, told her about her crew, got interested and decided to join - joined for adventures!!! - dualwielders gf <3 trivia * has two parrots * worships Shizen and Horitsu * enchanted everyone on the crew a bracelet for protection * has a whole room on the ship for poisons and plants and things * nobody goes into there if she's not inside * really, really good at chemistry * makes her own jewellry * also makes jewellery for the crew